


impressions

by annabetncnase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little angst?, F/M, Fluff, this is a mess guys, very short also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabetncnase/pseuds/annabetncnase
Summary: There is no one’s opinion Percy trusts more than Annabeth’s, so it’s her he goes to in order to figure out whether or not to trust these new guys. She's just happy to have him back. An extension of the stables scene.





	impressions

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. I honestly don't know wtf this is but I hope you enjoy it lol

It was cold in the Argo II stables. Maybe it was the glass below them, maybe it was the night breeze. Either way, that meant the most comfortable place in the room was in Percy’s arms.

“Shut up, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth ordered. “Just hold me for a while.”

And he did. The next few minutes that followed were silent, marked by more than a few slow kisses. Annabeth didn’t crave much more - after missing him for so long, it felt good to just relax and enjoy Percy’s presence, feel his warmth. The excruciating and intense emotions she had felt when seeing him for the first time in New Rome were starting to fade, to be replaced by peace.

Annabeth hadn’t felt that sort of peace in a long time. When Percy was gone, something inside her just felt off. Her days still went by as usual - or as usual as possible when you’re planning for the apocalypse - but something was wrong. She felt, all the time, as if she had left home and forgotten something, without knowing what.

If her head felt like a mess, however, she could barely imagine was Percy must have been thinking. He simply missed out on six months of his life, and spent the other two with all his memories erased. All except for Annabeth, but she didn’t think she was much help when he wasn’t even sure of his own identity. Now he was back to his normal life, but everything was different. All that was familiar had been left behind, in New York, at Camp.

She wanted to snap her fingers and make everything right, rid her boyfriend of all confusion, but she could’t. In truth, Annabeth herself didn’t completely understand what was happening. She would be the last to admit it, though.

Percy turned to face her and squeezed her hand.

“Hey,” he called. “What do you make of these new guys? Piper, Leo and Jason, I mean.”

“What do _you_ think? You’re usually pretty spot on with this stuff.”

“Piper seems cool. Jason and Leo… I don’t know. I mean, I’m sure they’re nice and all, but something about them just ticks me off. I don’t know.”

Annabeth laughed dryly.

“Yeah, that was pretty much my first impression too.”

“And your second impression?”

“Piper is great. You’ve probably noticed we’re really close. She sort of helped me not to go nuts when you were gone.”

“Ah, yes. The difficult job of helping Annabeth Chase stay sane. I’m familiar.”

“Ha-ha. Shut up,” Annabeth smacked him on the arm, but she couldn’t help but smile.

The smile Percy offered back was so goddamn cute she almost forgot she was supposed to keep talking.

“Leo… well, he is an interesting person, to say the least. He is really smart - I mean, he made a war ship fly, for crying out loud,” she motioned to the ground moving slowly hundreds of feet below them. “He doesn’t have very good people skills, though. He’s kind of stuck inside his own head all the time.”

Percy smiled at this description.

“He’s a nice guy, though,” Annabeth continued. “I know he made a really bad first impression today, but I completely believe that he didn’t mean to attack Camp Jupiter. He wouldn’t do that on purpose, as weird as he might be.”

“Piper seems to like him a lot.”

“Yeah, they’re really close. That’s one of the reasons why I give him the benefit of the doubt in the first place. I trust her.”

He nodded and made his thinking face, a favorite of Annabeth’s: bitten lip and a light frown. She wanted to pull his lip out with her thumb and kiss his frown off and- gods, being in love really did things to her. _Pull yourself together, Annabeth._

“And Jason?” Percy asked, the interest in his voice rising.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Of course Percy would want to talk about Jason. Not only did they bear a natural rivalry because of their parents ( _not that a natural rivalry meant anything when it came to us_ , Annabeth thought), they were supposed to be each other’s replacement, each other’s equivalent. Quite a peculiar way to start an allyship.

“I’m still not sure about Jason. I mean, he’s done nothing to prove he doesn’t deserve to be trusted, but something about him doesn’t feel right to me. Maybe it’s because he was always so _roman_ from the start. He adapted to Camp Half-Blood just fine, but he was always different,” Annabeth sighed. “I’m probably being paranoid. I mean, at first I hated him. She sends me this boy who’s supposed to, what, replace you? Save us? Please. Maybe if we’d met in a different way we could even have been friends, but… not like that.”

“You hated me at first, too,” Percy pointed out, and reached for her hand.

“Oh, is that jealousy I hear in your tone, Percy Jackson?” She asked, tugging him towards her.

He feigned surprise.

“Me? Jealous? No way. You’re the jealous one.”

“Alright. Who should I be jealous of, then?” She asked and ran a hand through Percy’s hair. “Because, and correct me if I’m wrong, I’m pretty sure Reyna made a move on you.”

Percy’s eyes widened.

“Um. She said, uh, she asked me if-”

He was interrupted by Annabeth’s laughter. _Gods,_ he was adorable. She pulled him in for a kiss, and his shoulders relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt him smile against her lips.

“You’re so mean to me sometimes, you know that?” He inquired, but didn’t let her go.

“Gotta keep you on your toes.”

“I swear to gods, If I’m any more on my toes I’ll start flying.”

“I guess that mean you need to relax a bit, then?”

“Desperately, Wise Girl.”

“I could help you with that, if you want.”

“I’ll take it.”

And yeah, maybe this peace she was feeling was temporary. Maybe tomorrow they’d go on some dangerous quest and everything would go to hell. But she had right now. She had Percy’s lips on hers, her hands on his hair and his on her waits. And it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to comment on this specific part
> 
> "'Leo… well, he is an interesting person, to say the least. He is really smart - I mean, he made a war ship fly, for crying out loud,' she motioned to the ground moving slowly hundreds of feet below them. 'He doesn’t have very good people skills, though. He’s kind of stuck inside his own head all the time.'
> 
> Percy smiled at this description."
> 
> because as I was writing it I realized that everything annabeth said about leo can be said about herself. obviously she's too proud and - guess what - stuck inside her own head to notice that but percy, being the perceptive little shit he is, notice. he's too sweet to point it out though. anyway my point is I realized that annabeth and leo are a lot more similar than I initially thought. do you guys agree?


End file.
